halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ranger
The Sangheili Ranger is a Covenant Sangheili rank, a specialty class like Special Operations Sangheili. They are suited for zero-gravity battlefields. The Ranger corps is a special forces branch that conducts its operations in unusually dangerous battlegrounds, particularly the vacuum of space. Usually deployed for Zero-Gravity environments, it is they who are ordered by their superiors to seek and destroy a certain target or targets. Experts in low gravity combat, they are capable of posing a threat to ships, as well as many other types of aircraft. Rank While not distinctively a rank, Sangheili Rangers fall between Stealth Sangheili and Special Operations Sangheili. These units do not command troops but can be seen working together with one telling the others what to do, so there may be sub-ranks within this class of Sangheili. They have the shielding of Minor Sangheili, but the rank does not apply, and of course the lack of more powerful shielding could be due to the energy being diverted to the mounted Antigravity Pack. Equipment Rangers use something between the Flight Harness and the Assault Harness, an oddity considering that the use of the Assault Harness was restricted by treaties between the San 'Shyuum and the Sangheili at the close of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, as it gave the latter an advantage in combat. The fact that it was equipped by Ranger units may indicate a willingness by the Sangheili to ignore the Prophets' decree, or it simply could have been allowed by the Prophets as an exception, as a zero-gravity specialty troop would need an airtight helmet. Now that the Sangheili have left the Covenant, the armor that makes Rangers so distinctive on the battlefield is to be introduced into wider service. The Assault Harness allows activity even in exo-atmospheric environments, allowing Rangers to operate even in space for insertion, demolitions tasks'Halo: The Fall of Reach' and protecting their wearers in areas where Flood infection is a threat. Rangers also use an anti-gravity pack that allows flight, giving the user unparalleled mobility through the air and also allows the user to bypass traditional defenses. They also appear to use plasma cannons to defend positions in space, probably because they could easily carry heavy weapons in a zero gravity environment. In Halo: Reach, Rangers appear to wear vacuum suits. They have a bluish visor, in which their face can be seen. Additionally, their armor is colored silver, instead of the original blue. Appearances *Fall of Reach - Many Sangheili Rangers were deployed to Gamma Station to capture unsecured navigation data. *Operation: FIRST STRIKE - Some Rangers were present at the Unyielding Hierophant, where they tried to kill John-117 and his team. *'' '' - Ranger Sangheili were used by the Covenant in an attempt to prevent John-117 from reaching the bomb on board the station, usually in groups of three to five. One group was stationed near the docking clamps where the was docked and another tried to suppress the Spartan underneath the station's "Super" MAC gun. *'' '' - A pair of Rangers were used in atmospheric operations against John-117 and his small unit of Marines as they attempted to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, using gondolas to get near the group before using their thrusters to take to the air in an attempt to leverage their maneuverability. *'' '' - Ranger Sangheili throughout High Charity battled the Covenant Loyalists. They were found in places such as Hanging Garden A. Combat Ranger Sangheili are a type of Special Operations Commando Unit, though not necessarily connected to the traditional Spec Ops Sangheili, as they are specialists in anti-gravity combat. In Halo 2, Rangers will use their thrusters to great effect in battle, using them to strafe while firing their weapons. They are most often seen in Halo 2 when dual-wielding plasma rifles, firing in prolonged bursts. Rangers sometimes also set up portable plasma cannons to provide heavy support fire against human space-capable forces.Halo 2, Their energy shields are of about the same strength as a Minor Sangheili's and, although their tactics differ, they require the same amount of firepower to lower, rendering the wearer vulnerable. Rangers are susceptible to Plasma Pistols and Needlers, which use their tracking ability to great effect, lowering their shields, or in the Needler's case, killing them outright. However, for long-range combat a Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle, or the UNSC Sniper Rifle can allow the player to kill them from long ranges, preventing them from becoming a threat at close range. Background Ranger Sangheili have been observed at the Fall of Reach, Operation: FIRST STRIKE, the Battle of Earth, the Battle of Installation 05, and at the Battle of High Charity. The Rangers were also seen at the planet Reach when John-117 returned to the planet aboard the Ascendant Justice. With the Sangheili's departure from the Covenant, the Rangers were replaced by the Jump Pack Jiralhanae and Yanme'e as aerial infantry units. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo: Reach *They appear bulkier, with heavy armor around the chest and back. They also sport a new helmet, similar in appearance to the MJOLNIR EVA helmet, with a transparent faceplate. *They are a playable class in Multiplayer and Matchmaking. *Their armor is greyish white, while in Halo 2 it was cyan. *Their jetpacks no longer allow them to fly, but instead let them perform extended jumps. *They rarely use Plasma Rifles, instead opting more for the Focus Rifle. Trivia *Rangers have never been observed to berserk when their shields are destroyed; this behaviour happens regardless of difficulty. *In Halo 2, Rangers' eyes can be seen through their helmets' eye pieces. *Sesa 'Refumee was wearing a modified Ranger suit when he was killed by Thel 'Vadamee. *If you shoot a Sangheili Ranger in their Antigravity Pack while they are flying, they will fall a bit on Heroic and Legendary, and fall to the ground or to their deaths on Easy and Normal. *In ''Halo 2'', while firing, a Ranger wielding one weapon will have both hands affected by recoil, as if holding two weapons. This is probably because they often wield two Plasma Rifles,and the game does not support an animation with only one weapon. *Sangheili Rangers make a reappearance in the Halo: Reach multiplayer as a Loadout class. *Sangheili Rangers in Halo: Reach wear a new type of helmet, bearing some resemblance to the MJOLNIR EVA helmet. This helmet may be the type worn by Ranger Elites in Halo: The Fall of Reach, as the novel describes them as having transparent visors. *It is quite possible that the armor types featured in ''Halo 2'' and ''Halo: Reach'' are used synonymously by Sangheili Rangers, as the one in Halo: 2 seems more for low-altitude combat, whilst the armor seen in Halo: Reach appears to be designed for high-altitude and exo-atmospheric combat, with a vacuum-sealed helmet and suit - similar to the MJOLNIR EVA equivalent. *In Halo: Reach, the helmets are translucent, and if one looks closely, the face of the Sangheili can be seen. *In Halo: Reach, dead Elite Rangers have their mandibles protruding from their faceplate. *In Halo: Reach, there are special gold/yellow-armored Rangers known as BOBs. In the post-game carnage report, they are listed as "Light Elite Vehicles" and earn you a Bungie.net Medal when killed. Gallery File:Rangerelite2.jpg|A Sangheili Ranger in combat. File:Sangheili Ranger 01.png|A Sangheili with an Antigravity Pack in Halo 2. hhh.JPG|Model of a Sangheili Ranger in'' Halo ActionClix''. reach_1641531_Medium.jpg|A Halo: Reach Ranger in mid-flight. List of appearances *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: The Flood *Halo 2 *Halo: Reach Sources Related Pages *Kig-yar Ranger *SpecOps Standard Sangheili *Jump Pack Jiralhanae Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks Category:Firefight Enemies